


a shot in the dark

by problematiquedrabbles (problematiquefave)



Series: Teen Wolf Drabbles [41]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Allison Argent Lives, Drabble, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-11
Updated: 2019-09-11
Packaged: 2020-10-14 11:14:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20599829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/problematiquefave/pseuds/problematiquedrabbles
Summary: Lydia has something to ask Allison.prompt: chance





	a shot in the dark

Lydia has never pulls her punches or avoids taking chances. She just _wants _and _takes. _No hesitation, no anxiety.

Yet standing on the steps of the school entrance, peering through the crowd, searching for just the right head of dark hair, that’s what consumes her. Hesitation and anxiety. Her palms sweat and her jaw clenches.

She’s never feared rejection. But as Allison approaches her, smiling and unaware, it’s all Lydia can think of.

Allison opens her mouth to speak but Lydia blurts out first.

“Will you go on a date with me tonight?”

There’s an agonizing pause and then… “_Yes_.”


End file.
